Planet Tustuonus
Welcome to the fabulous planet Tusuonus! It is a luxurous safe place for those who enjoy x100 gravity, boiling acid rain, and rivers/seas/lakes of blood from the former inhabitants! Now, how shall we enjoy the party? This planet's training grounds are open for up to three outsiders. x100 Training Grounds *Cauli *Zexiron (Borrowed Super Weighted Training Clothes) *Trevelyan (Super Weighted Training Clothing) *Training Slot 4 Blood Fields A Fateful Encounter!! The Start of a Rivalry Zexiron walked away from the training ground and laid down on a hill and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest after almost three days in training. There is the sound of battle coming from over the hills in the distant blood fields, without the distraction of his other senses Zexiron can hear clearly the sounds of fists striking and bodies hitting the ground and from the sounds of it bursting by the more liquid sounds they emit. Zexiron sits up and looks towards the sounds of battle before smiling. "Maybe it's not time for me rest just yet." He says before flying towards the battle. In the centre of the fields is a girl clearly saiyan judging from the armor she is wearing, what she appears to be fighting is a copy of herself formed from the iron rich minerals of the ground and the dried blood that permenantly saturates the ground after the acid rain, the copy resembles a featureless version of the girl and appears to be using the same techniques as her but with slightly less finesse. The 2 trade blows both remaining squarely in each others face before the copy simply falls apart its body unable to handle the effort its exerting "Damn another dud, i suppose these are decent for training but they hardly push me... Damn it Erston couldn't you have picked a more populated planet with people i can actually fight" "That's quite the technique you've got there! I wonder how one could do such a thing out of the materials around them!" Zexiron yells down to the girl, his coat trailing behind him as he approaches her. Cauli spins on her heels to face Zexiron "hmm i was told this place was uninhabited after the acid rain, this either means you are a survivor or much more likely the owner that the planet cleanse was performed for. As to how i do this it is actually pretty simple i create an afterimage laced with my Ki if there are enouhg elements in the ground it can draw upon it ot make an imperfect copy and with the abundance of blood flesh calcium iron and other viscera soaked into the land that belong to its former inhabitants drawing upon it was easy" "I've never thought about that." Zexiron says as he lands closer to Cauli. "As for your inquiry, I am the owner of this planet. As for how you got here, I don't really care, but you're obviously a skilled fighter with such a technique." Zexiron said as the blood on the ground turned into spikes around him and he tosses one to Cauli. "I'd like to see more." Cauli leans back allowing the spikes to pass over her, using her lent position she flicks her leg up shattering the spike, due to its composition the bulk is rather brittle only the point really having much solidity "Well that was a rather direct hello, not that i'm complianing i prefer people not to waste time." She slips her hands behind her back and there is a click as she brings them back she is wearing metal gauntlets "Ok then sir test away" "Happily" Zexiron said raising his arm as more spike began to surround Cauli and he dashed to her, his sword strapped to his back. Cauli stamps down kicking a dust cloud up and hardening it so the spikes dont pierce her, she punches through the cover and charges at Zexiron keeping straight in his face through fast punches Zexiron smiles and begins to block and parry her punches, spinning and sending a wave of blood towards her face before swiping for her legs to knock her off balance. "Now this is a party!" Cauli covers her face to avoid the blood hitting her eyes before being knocked off balance from the swipe to her legs, she lets herself fall landing on her elbows and kicking off with a spin similar to a breakdance move to counterattack just before Zexiron pulls away as she flicks herself back to her feet Zexiron smiled at Cauli's dexterity before pulling out his sword and throwing it at her as she flicked herself back to her feet. Cauli sees the sword just and is able to bring her guantlets close ot her midriff where the sword would have struck it bounces of the guantlets and is sent upwards catching her cheek on the way up "Ok i will admit that was closer than i would like to admit" blood trickles from her cheek which she then licks up and wipes away, she cracks her neck and stands in a ready position "Ok then tough guy, i'm ready" "Good, then let's take this to a more prepared battle sight." Zexiron says as his sword lands back in its holster. She smirks licking her lips before extending her hand and beckoning him with a come over here gesture "Bring it on"